Service to the Crowns
by Moon White Rose
Summary: My side story to Divine Punishment. This focuses mainly on Conner, husband of Ivy(Farore) and his service in the army. It won't be long, but give it a read- you might be surprised at who Conner meets and the role he plays in the war with the Gerudo. *Read Divine Punishment first*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Well, here it is, the first (and shortest) chapter of my little side story. Hope you all like it. I'll try to update every Monday or Tuesday, unless I get a load of feedback, then I might update sooner. Also, until this fic is done-it really will not be long-** _ **Divine Punishment**_ **is on a mini hiatus. Enjoy and I do not own** _ **The Legend of Zelda.**_

 **Moon White Rose**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

Not a single thing stirred around Conner, everything was as still and as quiet as could be. Even he himself hardly moved; a stark contrast to the storm rampaging inside his soul. This was really happening. He was drafted, enslaved to risk his life by the very royal family he had always sworn loyalty to as a child. The thought ripped him apart and he shivered, his bare skin finding the air to suddenly be too cold.

He wrapped his arms around his wife's warm body, simultaneously pulling her to him and drawing closer to her in the space of a heartbeat. She didn't awake, but rolled over, so that they were face to face. She actually looked peaceful. Sleep took away her fears and smoothed out the lines of worry that had taken over her face due to him. He committed the sight to memory as he relished the way her soft skin felt pressed to his. Desperately, he tried to memorize every curve of her body and hold on to her scent.

These were the things- the memories of his family- he knew would get him through the time to come. In all actuality, compared to how the draft was a few years ago, it seemed he was getting a good deal. One year of required service; that was it. Of course that felt like a lifetime, but compared to others, it really wasn't too bad. Still, a nagging voice in his brain told him that something was going to happen. As a farmer who raised livestock, he had slaughtered many animals; now he himself felt he was being led to the slaughterhouse.

Others from town had whispered chilling things; bait, frontline fodder, that's what they could be. Given King Eric's callous view of commoners, Conner didn't doubt it in the least. He was no king, but a tyrant and Conner really wondered if he could serve him when it came down to life or death. He buried his nose in Ivy's hair and took in a deep breath. As much as he hated it, he would serve Eric, if only for the sake of his family. If he didn't serve the crown, then he would be put to death and Ivy and Alex would be thrown in jail for just being related to him.

He couldn't let that be their fate. They deserved a long and happy life…and if giving up his was what it took for that to happen then he would give it up gladly. "I just wish it didn't have to be this way, though," he scarcely whispered. Ivy stirred but again didn't awake. He held her close for the rest of the night, watching the darkness of their room give way to the light of dawn. From a window, he could see sliver of sky through a gap in the curtain.

The blackness vanished and the stars retreated as shades of pink, red, yellow, and orange steadily brought light back into the world. At last the sun broke the eastern horizon and a few minutes later a rooster crowed in the start of the day. _'I'd like to kill that thing,'_ thought Conner as he slowly, and quite reluctantly, detached himself from Ivy. This time his movements did bring her out of rest and she blinked tiredly.

He had always found it cute when she gazed around the room in half awake confusion, but today the sight made his heart ache. "Good morning," he chocked. "Did you sleep well?" There was no smile, no playful remark; just a hollow draw in of breath that was quickly expelled. "Ivy."

"Conner, please don't make this harder than it has to be." She hated herself; they had only been awake for a minute and she already wanted to cry her eyes out. "I'm sorry." She wasn't exactly sure why she was apologizing, but it was the only thing she could think to say.

"Ivy, none of this is your fault." He leaned over and kissed her cheek, then neck, and down her shoulder. "Thank-you for making the last two days so wonderful for us," he sighed. "It meant more to me than I can say. I'll be thinking of you every day; Alex too, and I'll write, I promise." It was of little consolation, but it was something and she nodded.

After a few last minutes of snuggling in bed, the two got up and dressed. Conner went to Alex's room and watched his son sleep. Unlike him and Ivy, he wasn't exactly a morning person and often slept in as much as he could. "I love you, buddy." He kissed Alex's head and brushed hair from his eyes before quietly backing from the room.

All too soon he was packed and mounted. With a heavy heart he trotted down the road. Ivy watched from the door and finally let her tears go as he stopped, looked back and waved. He saw her wave back and he felt his determination return.

It was just one year. He could make it.

 _'I promise; no matter what it takes. I'll complete my service to the royal family, and then I'll be back forever.'_

* * *

 **A/N: Well, let me know what you think. Thanks for reading!**

 **~Moon White Rose**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well, here it is; the next chapter. I don't own** _ **The Legend of Zelda;**_ **enjoy!**

 **~Moon White Rose**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

The thought of doing something other than sleeping for an eternity only added to Conner's extensive weariness. Nevertheless, he sat down outside his tent and took his pen into his aching, trembling fingers.

 _Dear Ivy,_

 _I hope you are doing well, Alex too. I miss you both so much._

A growl-more a roar if he wanted to be accurate- ripped from his stomach and he sat the pen down. He stared at his dinner-a chunk of meat, a small scoop of mushy vegetables, a hard roll and a cup of water- and took in a bitter breath as he started on the bread. It required effort to chew it enough so that it was safe to swallow and it had no taste. He thought of the days when his wife would make fresh bread and sometimes bring him a slice- warm, sweet, and smothered in butter- right away, even if he was out in the field.

He suddenly didn't know he missed more; her or her cooking. That sounded horrible, but he had been slowly starving over the last four months and he couldn't stop fantasizing about a home cooked meal.

 _The camp is okay, but it's not home and you could definitely teach these guys a thing or two about how to make real food. Don't be mad at me if I eat us out of house and home when I get back, I long for some of your good cooking._

The pen was placed down again so he could scratch his upper arm. Being a farmer his whole life had let him grow accustomed to working in sweaty clothes, but this was absolutely ridiculous; it had been four days since his clothes had been cleaned. When they had arrived, everyone had been given two sets of clean clothes. How it was supposed to work was they would wear one set for two days then change into the other so that the first set could be cleaned. One set of clothes for two days. Not exactly unrealistic given the circumstances, if it actually worked out the way it was supposed to.

Truthfully, he didn't even know where his other set was and he hoped he would get it back soon. It was beyond tiring spending half the night itching from the bugs and downright appalling to be living in his own sweat and filth like a pig.

 _I wish we could get little gifts from home; you have no idea how much I would love just one fresh, clean towel or washcloth. Ivy, I vow when I return I'll never complain about laundry, cooking or farm work again. You cannot imagine how much I miss all of it…how badly I miss you and Alex. Not a day goes by where I don't think about you both. I'm surrounded by people on all sides, have precious little space to call my own… but I feel so alone. There are days when I think I'm going to lose my mind and it's the thought of you, of him, of us as a family that keeps me sane._

Finally seeing that thought on paper, acknowledging it, forced Conner to stop writing and stare up at the sky. He really was going insane. The hard labor, little food, poor living conditions, no rest… it was all catching up to him and he didn't know if he could last. Already men had died and this was just "training". Some of them had been clearly stronger than him yet, in time, they had dropped, only to have their bodies callously removed and taken who knows where.

What would become of him? Would he return home with this being a distant memory, or would they be tossing his body into a cart like another piece of garbage?

 _Ivy, I'm so scared. I know I've always been the one to be strong and make it seem like nothing is bothering me, but I don't know if I can do that now. There are days I don't even feel like the grown man I am, but a little boy thrust into a situation that can't be fixed and everyone still expects me to have all the answers. I know I only need to stick this out for another eight months, but that feels like a dozen lifetimes._

 _The day I left, I was so determined to make it through; I was smug, arrogant, and so sure that this would be simple and nothing I couldn't handle. How foolish I was to think such things, Ivy. I'm a stupid, stupid fool and I still can't figure out why you agreed to marry me. I don't deserve a wife as good and wonderful as you, and I don't deserve our son._

Conner couldn't think of what else to say. He hadn't intended for this letter to be depressing. How could he possibly turn it around so it ended on a happy note and didn't completely worry his wife? As he tried to think of more to say, a fellow soldier in training came up to him. Like Conner, he too was from a farming town, but unlike Conner, he was very sneaky and enjoyed eavesdropping; going to places he shouldn't be and learning things he wasn't supposed to know.

Judging by the look on his face, it seemed like Conner was going to get more bad news. "I overheard two knights talking," he lowly whispered. "Apparently some progress has been made. Hyrule has finally gotten a bit into Gerudo Territory. Unfortunately, the Gerudo are swarming to fix the break in their defenses." He looked at Conner grimly. "They plan to send in new recruits, to the frontlines. They think it's best to let the sows trample us and while they're busy doing that, the actual soldiers and knights are going to swoop in and attack. There was more to the plan, but simply put… we're bait."

Conner didn't hear anything else the man was saying and was too numb to notice him walk away. It was actually happening. All the whispers, rumors, and speculation had been true. This war, or rather the position in which you served, was all something to be bought. He had nothing to give but himself, so that's what the king wanted.

He was going to die. The thought jostled him and he looked all around shakily. Everything was normal by camp standards and he wanted to scream at them all, demand to know how they could just sit there and allow themselves to be killed and discarded. He knew the answer before even asking the question because he understood the position they were in.

There was no backing out of one's service to the crown. To do so was treason and the punishment for treason didn't end at the instigator. As much as Conner wanted to run, he stayed right where he was; he _**would not**_ let his cowardice ruin the lives of his family. With nothing else to do, he picked up his pen and a new piece of paper. His first letter was folded and it would soon join all the others that had never made it out of his hand.

 _Dear Ivy,_

 _I am doing extremely well, and I hope you are as well. Everything here is fine; you have absolutely nothing to worry about._

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you all liked this chapter; I'm sorry it took forever to get posted. Thanks to** _ **giant dragon**_ **for adding this story to their favorites and thanks to** _ **HiddenInTheSun**_ **for following it. See you next time!**

 **~Moon White Rose**


End file.
